The present invention concerns, in one aspect, a method and apparatus by which, both selectively and on-demand, individual labels, tickets, tags, cards, and the like (hereinafter collectively and in individual units referred to as “media”, or individually as “media samples”) having selected characteristics may be custom configured by causing one or more value-adding elements that have chosen characteristics to be associated with said media. More particularly, the invention is directed to method and apparatus for selectively incorporating one or more value-adding elements such as, for example, radio frequency identification (hereinafter called RFID) transponders with selected individual media samples on an on-demand basis.
Other types of value-adding elements that could be incorporated into media samples include, for example, shipping documents; parts to be inventoried, stored or shipped; promotional devices such as coupons, tokens, currency or other objects having a value to the recipient; integrated circuits on labels with leads to be connected to printed antennas; and attached or embedded objects that have associated information on the printed media relating to their identification or use.
The process of coupling or associating an RFID transponder (typically in the form of an inlay) with a label, ticket, tag, card or other media is commonly termed “converting”, and the device used to accomplish converting is termed a “converter”. As used herein this terminology will be extended to cover associating or coupling any value-adding element with a media sample.
A particularly suitable environment for the converting apparatus and method of this invention is a printer of the type commonly used to print bar codes, text and graphics. Such printers typically are offered as tabletop or portable devices or as part of label print and apply systems, and are used in factories, warehouses, shipping centers and a wide variety of other applications. Another favored environment is in card printers of the type used to create identification or security badges and the like.
The global installed base of such media printers is immense. These media printers are typically networked and print on demand from a central computer under software program control. Because of the flexibility of systems containing such printers, each media sample is capable of being unique in the text, graphics or codes imprinted on the media samples, as well as the attributes and number of value-adding elements.
With the burgeoning adoption of RFID technology, many users of media printers, for example, would like to have the capability of generating media samples with associated RFID transponders, herein termed “smart media”, “smart labels”, or the like. However, typically today such users may have only a part-time or occasional need to generate a smart label or other smart media. Currently, to acquire the capability of generating an occasional smart media prior to this invention, it is necessary for users to acquire one or more additional multi-function printers having the capability of encoding and testing smart media. Such a printer(s) is loaded with smart media and stands ready for occasional use. If such a printer is the only equipment available, and the user wishes to generate a conventional (non-smart) bar code label, for example, he must take the printer off line, de-install the smart labels, install standard (non-smart) labels, set up the printer and print the standard label. To then generate a smart label, the process must be reversed. An operation that called for mixed smart and standard labels or other media would obviously be difficult to execute in a single printer, or require duplication of equipments and supplies to support the use of both standard (non-smart) labels and smart labels in the same environment.
If different types of transponder formats are called for, the smart media printer must be taken down and re-setup for the alternate transponder format. Floor or table space for the duplicative equipment is often not available, and the extra equipment and inventory of rolls of smart media in various needed transponder formats increases operating costs.
Today, smart media printers necessarily print on media in which the transponders are already embedded. The printing process inevitably breaks transponder leads, creating expensive media rejects which must be removed or labeled as rejects. Ideally, separation of the printing process from the embedding of the transponder would lead to fewer smart labels with damaged transponders.
It has been estimated that more than half the cost of a smart label is in the fabrication. Less than half the cost is in the materials (transponder, transponder carrier, media, media carrier, etc.). Much of the cost is incurred by the multiple processing steps to conventionally fabricate a smart label.
The transponder (including antenna and typically, but not always, an integrated circuit) is mounted on a carrier to create an “inlay”. Next a series of such inlays are mounted on a liner and wound on a roll for storage. Media such as label stock is mounted on a liner. To create smart labels, rolls of the label stock are brought together with rolls of transponder inlays. The label stock and liner is separated, transponder inlays inserted serially and the label stock and liner are rejoined to capture the inlays. The smart labels are then die cut and otherwise finished. The multiple processing steps, (such as inlay insertion into the labelstock and liner), including the high scrap rate in certain of such processing steps, are among the chief reasons for the high cost of smart labels today.
Although ink jet and various other printer technologies are employed in printers of the type discussed, a thermal transfer printer is commonly used to print individual media samples and will be described to frame the ensuing discussion of the present invention. Referring to FIG. 1, a side view of a standard thermal transfer printer mechanism 10 is illustrated. A label carrier 12 (also generally referred to as a release liner) carries adhesive-backed, (typically unprinted) diecut labels 14 through the mechanism. Typically, the top surface of each label is printed with a pattern of ink dots from a thermal transfer ribbon 16 melted onto the label surface as the ribbon and label pass under a computer-controlled thermal printhead 18.
An elastomer-coated platen roller 20 typically is driven by a stepping motor (not shown) to provide both the movement force for the ribbon and label by means of a friction drive action on the label carrier 12, as well as acting as the receiver for the required pressure of the printhead on the ribbon-label sandwich. This pressure assists in transferring the molten ink dots under printhead 18 from the thermal transfer ribbon 16 onto the diecut label 14 surface.
The thermal transfer ribbon 16 is unwound from a printer ribbon supply 22, and is guided under the thermal printhead 18 by idler rollers 24. After the ink is melted from the ribbon 16 onto the printed diecut label 26, the spent ribbon is wound on a printer ribbon take-up spindle 28.
Typically, a media exit 30 is located immediately after the printhead 18. The now-printed diecut label 26 is often dispensed on its label carrier 12. If a user desires that the printed diecut labels be automatically stripped from label carrier, then an optional peeler bar 32 is utilized. As the label carrier 12 passes over the sharp radius of peeler bar 32, the adhesive bond is broken, thereby releasing the printed diecut label 26 from its label carrier 12. The peeled, printed diecut label 26 is dispensed at media exit 30. The excess label carrier 12 is both tensioned for peeling and rewound using optional label carrier take-up mechanism 34.
As will be described in detail hereinafter, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention involves selectively and on demand associating, in the environment of a thermal or thermal transfer or other type of printer, an RFID transponder with a label, e.g., to create a “smart” label. Although much of the following discussion will be in the context of media in the form of labels, it should be understood that application of the invention is not limited to labels, and is equally applicable to tickets, tags, cards and other media.
Although “chipless” RFID transponders exist and may be utilized as one example of a value-added element with certain aspects of this invention, the most common form of an RFID transponder used in smart labels comprises an antenna and an RFID integrated circuit. Such RFID transponders include both DC powered active transponders and batteryless passive transponders, and are available in a variety of form factors. Commonly used passive inlay transponders 36 shown in FIG. 2 have a substantially thin, flat shape. For automatic insertion into labels, the inlay transponders 36 are typically, but not always prepared with a pressure-sensitive adhesive backing, and are delivered individually diecut and mounted with a uniform spacing on an inlay carrier.
Inlay transponders have been used as layers of identification tags and labels to carry encoded data, stored in a non-volatile memory area data, that may be read wirelessly at a distance. For example, a camera having a radio-frequency identification transponder that can be accessed for writing and reading at a distance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,119.
The antenna 38 for an inlay transponder 36 is in the form of a conductive trace deposited on a non-conductive support 40, and has the shape of a flat coil or the like. Antenna leads 42 are also deposited, with non-conductive layers interposed as necessary. The RFID integrated circuit 44 of the inlay transponder 36 includes a non-volatile memory, such as an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory); a subsystem for power generation from the RF field generated by the reader; RF communications capability; and internal control functions. The RFID integrated circuit 44 is mounted on the non-conductive support 40 and operatively connected through the antenna leads 42. The inlays are typically packaged singulated or on a Z-form or roll inlay carrier 46 as shown in FIG. 2.
It is known how to utilize on-press equipment for insertion of transponders into media to form “smart labels,” and then to print information on a surface of the smart labels. See, for example, an application white paper entitled “RFID Technology & Smart Labels,” dated Sep. 14, 1999, P/N 11315L Rev. 1 of Zebra Technologies Corporation. See also, for example, a document entitled “A White Paper On The Development Of AIM Industry Standards For 13.56 MHz RFID Smart Labels And RFID Printer/Encoders” by Clive P. Hohberger, PhD, that is dated May 24, 2000. Both of these documents are incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
It also is known how to utilize label applicator equipment to attach pressure-sensitive labels to business forms. Such equipment has been commercially available on the U.S. market from several companies for more than one year prior to the filing of this application.
Zebra Technologies Corporation is a leading manufacture of a number of printer related products, including a number of on-demand thermal transfer printers that incorporate a number of the aspects of the technology that is disclosed in the two above-referenced white papers. An example of such a “smart label” printer commercially available for more than a year prior to the filing of this application includes Zebra model number R-140.
Such products are satisfactory for their intended uses. However, the need for a smart printer or other media processor with on-demand selective converting capability has become urgent, but unmet prior to this invention. Certain features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description that follows.